Pumps are used to displace fluid to either move the fluid through a system, increase the pressure of the fluid or a combination of both move the fluid and increase the fluid pressure. One particular type of pump is a gear pump that includes a pair of cooperating gears that have intermeshing gear teeth that force fluid through a housing from a low pressure inlet to a high pressure outlet. The pair of gears is typically supported within the housing by bearings on opposite axial sides of the gear teeth.
Conventional gear pumps are relative inexpensive and simple. Unfortunately, when these gear pumps are used to generate large discharge pressures, the housing is exposed to these high pressures. The high pressures can cause localized deflections and high stress areas at the function parts of the housing that disturb operation of the pump bearings, reduce operational life, and reduce the ability to produce such high discharge pressures.
Embodiments of the invention provide improvements over the state of the art.